1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and method for providing subscriber computer data via public communication systems and, more particularly is concerned with transmitting and receiving subscriber video game computer data for use with video game players.
2. Description of the Background
In the last decade, many consumers have developed a great interest in the latest video games for use with home application computers and for dedicated computers such as video game players.
While home application computers often have modems through which video games can be received over telephone lines, albeit at a relatively low rate of data transmission speed, popular video game players are restricted to buying or renting video game cartridges. Generally the only method of changing out video games on popular video game players involves replacement of the relatively expensive game cartridge.
Due to the substantial cost to rent or purchase these video game cartridges, the available selection of video games a person may have is generally rather limited with respect to the latest video games that may be available.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in efficiencies concerning video game computer data so that a relatively wide assortment of recent video games may be available for a more modest price.
The present invention provides apparatus and method for allowing access to a substantial number of new video games on a video game player through its game cartridge connection in a manner designed to be economically feasible for the various interested parties. The video games are generally broadcast, in a preferred embodiment over a CATV system and can be selected and played by use of a retrieval and storage device. A similar embodiment of the preferred invention could be used to provide faster data transmission of video games, sports news, business information, etc. for home application computers than is available over the telephone line.
It is to be understood that a video game player is a microprocessor controlled device generally dedicated, but not necessarily restricted to, playing video games. Such a device typically has no keyboard for inputting information such as the keyboard normally associated with computers that is generally arranged in manner similar to that of a standard typewriter. Instead, a video game player generally uses input devices such as joysticks although there is substantial variety in the shape and arrangement of the joysticks. For instance, some games have a mat which serves the same purpose as the joysticks and has buttons within the mat which are used to input information. Typically video game players have a built in TV adaptor so that a standard television can be used instead of a monitor. Also video game players often have a connector in which a video game cartridge may be inserted. These game cartridges are available commercially and designed to fit into the video game cartridge connector.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention would include a transmitter for broadcasting the video games continually and repetitively over a CATV system although the broadcast could beads through an antenna or via telephone. Approximately thirty-two games could be broadcast in a preferred embodiment of the present invention. Such an embodiment would allow updating the CATV transmitter via the phone through a modem to avoid the need for an operator. Also updating could be achieved by exchanging a compact disc or other readily available means on a monthly or bi-monthly schedule. To prevent unauthorized use, the data could be encrypted. Other methods to prevent unauthorized use of computer data could also be used such as real time checks to prevent taping and reusing the information at a later time. Additionally, protection devices designed for general use by video game makers such as NINTENDO(trademark) could be built into the receiver. Compression software would also prevent unauthorized use and increase the speed of transmission since few bytes would need to be transmitted.
The receiver would typically include at least one storage medium, usually but not necessarily in semi-conductor form, for storing the video game to be played. A preferred embodiment apparatus for use with a video game player would have an interface cable with a connector designed to attach to the game cartridge connection. Upon turning on the video game player, a menu may be displayed of games from which the subscriber could choose. After the subscriber makes his selection, the appropriate video game would, in a preferred embodiment, be uploaded typically over a CATV coaxial cable and stored in the storage medium. The video game player machine could preferably access the storage medium in the same way that it normally would access a standard game cartridge so that the subscriber, after selection of the video game, would not be able to detect any difference in operation. This will generally mean that the data, address, and control busses of the video game player will be connected, usually through gates, to the storage medium in such a manner that the receiver becomes essentially electronically invisible to the operation of the video game player. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus would control access to the computer data placed into the storage medium by controlling the gating circuitry through which the host computer, or game player, busses are connected to the storage medium.
Such a system would generally be desirable for CATV broadcasters because consumer interest in video games would possibly greatly increase consumer motivation for acquiring a cable subscription or this new service, thus increasing revenues. The system, as stated previously, would provide safeguards against unauthorized use.
The system would have great interest to consumers who would be able to play a larger number of video games at, perhaps, a great reduction in price.
The system would also seem to have considerable economic appeal to video game player takers because of the increased demand that may occur for video game player devices. Also because of a possibly greatly expanded audience, video game software revenues may be substantially increased.
It is an object of the present invention to allow accessibility to new video games for video game players over a public communications system.
It is a feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention that the interface connects directly to the game cartridge connector of a video game player.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the public would generally be able to have a wider selection of video games for video game players at a more modest cost.